


Stress Relief

by jupiter23



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: ATTENTION PASSENGERS: Flight 666 Non-stop to Hell now boarding!, Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Marianne needs a way to de-stress. Bog provides it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The original concept of this fic was actually for a Tangled fan fic I started writing a long time ago that now I don't know if I'll ever finish. But I didn't want to let the idea go to waste, so here it is. Enjoy, everyone!

Marianne yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she trudged down the hallway towards the guest room she had been assigned in Bog’s castle. Her wings hung down her back in a dead weight behind her, and for about the hundredth time since she had left that meeting a few minutes ago, she mentally cursed the Fairy Council members who had insisted on keeping it going into this hour of the night. She was positive they had planned it that way. Because honestly? The finer points of metal refinement and trading could have waited until the next day. Or until ten years from now, Marianne didn’t care which one.

Bog had even tried to end the meeting as diplomatically as possible at a reasonable time. But then someone would bring up something, which led to someone else countering it, which led to an argument, which led to someone else bringing up something else, and the cycle started over again. Eventually Marianne caught Bog glancing at her out of the corner of her eye while she was stifling a yawn, and that seemed to have done it. He shut every mouth in the room up by simultaneously dragging the claws of one hand down the table and letting out an irritated growl with his teeth bared. The instant everyone was silent, he declared in a tone that dared anyone to argue with him that the meeting was adjourned.

(One Fairy Councilman did take it in his head to try arguing with Bog anyway as everyone else was gathering their things to leave. Marianne glared at him and snapped that he heard his majesty, the meeting was over. The man of course didn’t dare argue with his princess, but Marianne knew he’d be going straight to her father when they got home. Which she didn’t really care about. He was the one who had started prolonging the meeting, anyway. He could shove his complaints up his ass for all she cared.)

Marianne sighed as she pushed open the door to her room and dragged herself through it. She really wanted to head to Bog’s room with him like she normally did when she stayed over at his castle. But with officials from her kingdom there as well, they had to observe decorum. Well, Fairy Kingdom decorum, anyway. The goblins didn’t care about whether or not Bog and Marianne shared a bed at night, much less what happened in that bed. The fairies, however, did. So she couldn’t be seen going with Bog to his room while they were there.

She shut the door behind her and reached up to start unlacing her tunic, and that was when she noticed the windows. They were large and not unlike the ones in her room back home. They also had an impressive view of some of the Dark Forest. But that wasn’t what had Marianne’s attention. What had her attention was the fact that one of them had been left standing open. And she wanted to smack herself. Whoever had opened it had probably opened it with the intentions of letting in the early summer air, not for giving Marianne the idea of sneaking out of it and flying around to Bog’s room. Regardless, she would have to find out who did, because she owed them.

Without a second thought, Marianne dove out of the window and was flying around the castle with a triumphant grin on her face. She came to a stop at Bog’s window on the other side of the castle and a floor up. Fortunately, his windows were also open and a couple of his lamps were still on. Bog was sitting at his desk, his forehead cradled in one hand while he looked over a document.

Marianne landed on the windowsill and rapped lightly with her knuckles before climbing down.  Bog looked up and smiled when he saw her.

“Didn’t think I’d see you tonight,” he said by way of greeting as she made her way over to him.

“And I didn’t think you’d still be working,” Marianne answered, sliding her arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Well, I needed something else to think about that didn’t have anything to do with that damned meeting, or I’ll probably never get to sleep tonight,” Bog said.

“ _Tell_ me about it,” Marianne agreed, rolling her eyes as she turned around and headed for the shelves in the corner that Bog had installed in his bedroom exclusively for her use that held some of her clothes. “I seriously don’t know how my father puts up with those jerks droning on so much and for so long.”

“It comes with being a king,” Bog said as Marianne grabbed a nightgown and sat down on his bed to pull her boots off. “You have to listen to officials talk endlessly even if you’d rather just rip their tongues out of their heads and be done with it.”

Marianne snorted in amusement while she unlaced her tunic. “You can’t convince me you weren’t about to do just that.”

“Hey, I’ll gladly admit I was tempted,” Bog said. Marianne laughed as she pulled off her leggings and slid her nightgown over her head. As soon as it was in place, she climbed onto Bog’s bed and lay across it face down. The scratch of a pen across parchment as Bog signed off on the document came a minute later, which told Marianne he’d be joining her shortly. He’d have to pick her up, though. She wasn’t moving.

Sure enough, about another minute later, the moss shifted as Bog stretched out next to her. Then his claws were gently combing through her hair.

“That bad, huh?” he asked.

“Mmmmmuufffhhh,” Marianne answered, her face still buried in the moss. Bog chuckled and got back up. Marianne didn’t bother looking up to see what he was doing.

At least until he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. When she did, it took her a second to comprehend that he was holding something in one hand. Then it took her another second to comprehend what that something was.

“What’s the rope for?” she asked as he laid a coiled length of vine next to her arm.

“Me,” he answered simply. Marianne blinked in confusion, still not making the connection. She must be more tired than she thought.

And Bog seemed to pick up on that, because he patiently continued. “Remember how we were talking about getting, well, more adventurous?”

“Yes?”

In answer, Bog held his arms out to her, wrists together, and comprehension finally dawned on Marianne. Her eyes widened slightly and her jaw dropped.

“You actually want to do this tonight?” she asked, looking from the rope to him.

Bog nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. “You seem to need it.”

Marianne grinned and sat up. When she picked up the rope, however, she furrowed her brow and glanced at Bog.

“Are you sure? Like, _really_ sure?” she asked.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Stop asking questions and tie me up, Tough Girl.”

Marianne blinked once, and then a sly smile spread over her lips. Without another word, she picked up the rope and tied his wrists together. “Now lie back,” she instructed when she was done. He readily complied, a grin broadening across his face.

As soon as he was on his back and situated comfortably, Marianne straddled him, making sure his wings weren’t under her legs as she did so. She reached over him to tie the rope’s slack to the headboard. “How’s that?” she asked.

Bog glanced up gave his bindings an experimental tug. She had made sure to not tie them too tightly, but he’d still be able to cut his way free with his claws if need be. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere,” he answered.

“Good! Now, here are the rules,” Marianne said. “First, how long can you keep yourself from cumming?”

His eyes snapped to hers, and there was a brief flash of fear in his blue eyes. “…What?”

“You heard me.”

He paused before he answered. He wasn’t re-thinking this whole thing, was he? She’d untie him, but she’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t be disappointed.

“I don’t know,” he finally answered, his voice cracking slightly.

“In that case,” she said, pitching her voice low and what she hoped was sexy and leaning down to nibble on his earlobe, which caused him to inhale sharply and shiver, “rule number one is, we’re gonna find out.”

“Oh, _Gods_ ,” he nearly whined out as her mouth migrated to the pulsing vein in his throat. “And rule number two?”

“Rule number two is _no more talking_.”

He looked like he wanted to say something to that, but she didn’t give him the chance before she caught his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply.

As her tongue stroked against his, her hands slowly wandered lower. Her fingers stroked over every individual scale on his chest. Marianne could feel all of the tension leaving Bog as her hands worked over him.

As a very relaxed and pleasure-filled moan worked its way out of Bog’s mouth, Marianne broke the kiss and sat up. He looked up askance at her as she regarded him. Something was missing here.

“Tough Girl?” he asked, violating rule number two already. “What’s wrong?”

Then she had it. Bog was still watching her in confusion as she hopped off of him and flew to one of the shelves her clothing was on. After a minute of digging around, she found what she was looking for. It was a sash that was a piece of a formal dress Dawn had made for her that she was not likely to ever wear. Sure the Goblins had things like parties and celebrations, but they didn’t care much for formality. So Marianne had no reason to ever wear the dress. But she _could_ put parts of it to good use.

Marianne returned to her position straddling Bog’s waist and showed him the strip of flower petal she had found.

“Look, Marianne, I’m sorry I violated one of your rules, but I really don’t think a gag will be necessary,” Bog said.

“This isn’t for your mouth,” Marianne explained.

“Then what is—“ Bog started, then his eyes widened in realization. “ _OH._ ” It came out a mixture of excited and terrified. He couldn’t seem to make his mouth form words after that.

Yes, Marianne was loath to cover his beautiful blue eyes. But the thought of having him completely at her mercy sent a rush of heat through her entire being.

That was, if he let her blindfold him. He was eyeing the sash with an expression she couldn’t quite identify.

“On second thought, we don’t have to,” Marianne said, moving to lay the sash down on the nightstand.

“It’s not that!” Bog said, and then had to clear his throat, because it had cracked when he’d spoken. “I-It’s just… I—I’ve never thought about—I always like to watch you while—a-and the thought of not…” He trailed off, not seeming to know how to articulate his thoughts.

“Bog, I swear, it’s okay, we don’t have to—“

“Do it.”

“Huh?”

“Really.”

Marianne could only blink down at him.

“I’m curious now,” he said. Marianne studied him for a moment. There was no trace of indulgence anywhere in his eyes. But Bog also wasn’t the type to do anything just to placate someone. He was genuinely curious.

“Okay then,” Marianne said. She laid the sash over his eyes and he lifted his head enough for her to tie it. When she was done, she pressed another kiss to his lips. “Now I mean it, no more talking,” she said against his lips. He huffed out a laugh, but obeyed her this time.

He did, however, let out a long, drawn out moan when her lips and tongue migrated from his lips down his jaw and to his throat. Marianne took her time, drawing heated skin into her mouth and teasing it with her teeth and tongue before letting it go to move lower. She had reached the scales forming his collar when he began rocking his hips under hers, his erection already hard and throbbing against her soaking core. Her hands had returned to exploring the plates of his chest.

Her trek didn’t end there, though. Marianne began kissing her way down his hard chest, her hands moving lower still. Judging by the higher pitch his moans were beginning to take, she guessed that Bog really liked that. She was hovering somewhere above his abdomen, her hands taking a hold of his still-rocking hips, when she looked up at him. His arms were straining against the ropes and his head was thrown back, his teeth gritted with his pleasure.

Marianne smiled against him and another warm rush swept through her body. Bog noticed her pause and took advantage of it to catch his breath. His hips stopped rocking under her hands. Marianne decided to let him have it for a moment. Let him get good and relaxed, so that when she worked her fingers between the scales where his hip met his thigh and began stroking—

“BY THE GODS, MARIANNE!!!” he swore, thrusting up towards her hand, and she bit back a laugh. 

“Well, that didn’t take long,” she said, trying and probably failing to keep her amusement out of her voice as her fingers continued their work. “How long before you go and break rule number one?”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” Bog retorted, his voice coming out broken. Marianne’s smile widened. Now that it was a challenge, there was a real chance that Bog would pass out before he’d allow himself to orgasm.

“Oh, don’t worry, your majesty. We’re going to.”

If Bog had anything else to say, it was lost to a broken cry as Marianne’s mouth joined her fingers, her teeth nipping at exposed flesh. She carefully avoided his throbbing cock. When his cries turned into pleading whines, she fluttered off of him and completely away from the bed.

“Hey!” he cried after her as she silently touched down on the floor and stripped off her nightgown. The silky material slid quietly to the floor as she watched Bog. He already looked so gorgeously wrecked, with the desperate clench to his jaw and the way his arms were straining even harder against the ropes. And then the way his chest heaved as he took the opportunity to catch his breath again! Marianne could feel another warm rush between her thighs at the sight.

She waited until he had started to relax before she approached the bed and without any kind of warning, took his hard length in her hand and started slowly stroking as she straddled his legs. A surprised and pleasure-filled cry escaped his lips, and he began thrusting in time with her pumping.

Before long, though, he had started thrusting his hips faster, trying to get her to increase her pace. She had to put her other hand to his hips and gently force them back down to the bed. He complied with a drawn out, pleading moan that ended with him biting his lip.

Marianne laid down on him, pressing both the full length of her body to his and her lips to his before his fangs could pierce through his bottom lip. Her hand didn’t stop its ministrations on him, and he whined into her mouth as her tongue met his again. As the rough hide of his scales rubbed deliciously against her bare skin, she couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting against him. Then his hips were thrusting up towards hers in another attempt to make her pick the pace of her hand up. Or to make her just take him and end this already, she wasn’t exactly sure.

Oh, but she wasn’t anywhere near done with him yet.

Marianne broke the kiss again and her lips began working a trail along his jaw and up to his earlobe this time.

“You are _extremely_ impatient, you know that?” she purred into his ear.

“You like it,” he grunted, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. It sent another thrill through Marianne that there was a hoarse edge to his voice from all of his cries. She released his erection, and his hips slowed down.

“You aren’t going to last much longer if you don’t slow down, though,” she said, lifting off of him again and sliding down his body, coming to a stop between his legs and over his erection.

“I personally think I’m doing— _FUCK_!” Bog’s comeback turned into a string of swearing and more screaming when Marianne ignored him and took him into her mouth. One of her hands wrapped around what she couldn’t fit into her mouth and started pumping again while the other one had to hold his hips down when his knees came up around her and he started thrusting more insistently. The fingers of that same hand worked their way into that space between his thigh and hip and started massaging again.

As she continued to suck on and pump him, the words he was trying to form through his pleading cries became incoherent. Before Marianne knew it, she was shaking with giggles around him.

Some part of Bog’s conscious mind must have still been working, because he managed to realize that she had started laughing.

“Whaa—why— _GODS, MARIAHHHH--_ “ he managed around his heaving for air.

“Because,” she answered, “you—“ she said, with a hard lick to the underside of his cock that elicited a whine from him, “are so—“ another hard lick and another whine, “adorable—“ another lick, and a cry this time, “adorable—“ yet another lick, and this time a scream, “like this.”

With that, she stopped her assault on him and decided to give him another break. And it was an interesting sight to see, Bog looking both relieved and disappointed that she had stopped. She should probably end this, then. He was starting to look like he was in pain, which meant that he had probably been in pain for a while now.

Marianne waited until his breathing had evened out before she straddled his hips once more and took him in her hand again. She hadn’t realized painfully aroused she herself was until she guided his length to her entrance and slid down on to him, taking him all the way to the hilt.

Once she was in place, she looked down at Bog and found herself needing a moment. Not only had his relief increased now that she’d finally mounted him, but he was also seriously straining against losing control of himself right then and there.

So what else was there to do but to flex her muscles around him as she gave a thrust that had him biting back a sobbing moan?

From there, she had to hold his hips again as she started setting a pace that was admittedly agonizingly slow for the both of them. Bog’s moans only grew louder, and then her own were joining them as he touched on a spot deep within her.

As she continued thrusting, she released his hips to brace herself over him. He began matching her increasing pace. Then she noticed his wings under him. Her own were rustling and shivering behind her, and his were beginning to twitch. That was normally his tell that he was getting close to his orgasm. Only this time, he seemed to be pouring concentration into keeping them still while his hips still rocked under hers, his cock still pumping in and out of her.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

Marianne distracted Bog by pressing her lips to his and plunging her tongue into his mouth. And it worked. He never noticed her sliding a hand under him at the same time until her fingernails were pressing in the spot on his spine between his wings. Then he tore his mouth from hers to cry out again. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

_“GAHHH, MARIAAAHHH--!!! NNGGGHH—I—I CAN’T—PLEASE—I NEED TO—“_

“S-so do I—HAAAHHHH!!!!” And Marianne never knew if it was involuntary or if she had done it on purpose, but right as her orgasm crashed down on her, she raked her hand down Bog’s spine, and he completely lost control of himself. He thrust up into her as hard as he could as he emptied himself into her with a roar that Marianne knew most of the rest of the castle could hear.

As she came down, her wings went completely slack behind her. When she looked down at Bog, however, she found herself staring at him in awe.

She swore as long as she lived that she would never see a more beautiful sight—Bog was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. His arms had gone slack, no longer pulling at the vine rope that had just barely managed to withstand his tugging and straining against it. His head lolled back against one of his arms as he slowly regained control of his breathing. His entire being seemed like it had gone completely boneless.  

Marianne wanted to collapse against him. But first she should do him a service and get the blindfold and ropes off of him.

She was just reaching up to slide the blindfold off of his eyes when a sudden commotion from the corridor outside of the bedchamber caused Marianne to freeze. Before she could determine what the noise was, the door suddenly burst open and the small contingent of the fairy guards that had accompanied her and the council members to the Dark Forest poured into the room, swords drawn.

“Your majesty, are you al—“ one guard had started shouting, but immediately stopped when he realized just what exactly he was looking at. Marianne stared back at him in pure shock and could only be glad that her wing was separating a view of the full extent of what she and Bog had just been doing from their eyes.   As for Bog, he had gone rigid under her.

Right then, several goblin guards ran into the room behind the fairy guards. They were all careful to keep their eyes averted from the bed as they made their way in front of the fairies and began ushering them from the room.

“Our deepest apologies, your majesty, your highness, we tried to warn them to stay away from here!” one of the goblins explained over her shoulder as the last fairy, looking slightly pale now, was shuffled out of the room. The goblin pulled the door shut behind her as the room was cleared.

Marianne blinked at the door as the sounds of the fairy guards being escorted away from the royal bedchambers grew more and more quiet. Only when they couldn’t be heard anymore did Marianne look away from it and Bog finally relax under her. She wordlessly reached up, pulled his blindfold off, and laid it on the nightstand. Then their eyes met.

And they both began laughing.

“I am—so sorry—“ Marianne managed through her giggles.

“Why?” Bog asked, sobering up. Marianne noticed that his voice was slightly raspy. “You were amazing.”

“So that wasn’t too much?”

Bog’s arms jerked against the ropes again as he tried to put his arms around her. Marianne had to lift herself off of him in order to reach his wrists to untie them. The action caused them both to inhale sharply. Once she had him untied and the rope cast over the side of the bed somewhere, Bog pulled her down into his arms and held her against his chest. His claws started stroking through her hair. Marianne could feel herself melting against him.

“You will never be too much for me, Tough Girl,” he murmured. Marianne smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest.

“You’re going to want your revenge for this, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Oh, you can count on it,” he said.

She lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”


End file.
